


Songbird

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: :), Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Korrasami Month 2017, family fic, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami sings a song.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 13-15 is originally supposed to be an unexpected art & domestic talent/touch starvation fic. But I'm going to be doing both prompts (Gentleness/Fanfic Writer Tribute) for the Nov 16-18 run, so I thought I'd post those prompts early. :)  
> (This...actually can count as a domestic talent...)

Korra walks into the hallway, carrying their tray of nighttime food. (Asami likes a mochi treat before she goes to sleep; Korra prefers a cup of tea). She calls out Asami’s name. “Asami!”

 

But there’s no reply from the bedroom.

 

Korra frowns.

 

“Asami?” She looks into the next room, and a smile grows.

 

There Asami is.

 

And there their daughter is, sleeping soundly. Softly.

 

Korra’s smile grows, and she leans against the doorframe. They usually tuck Lian in together, but Korra had been busy in the kitchen. Not to worry; she had already given Lian her goodnight kisses.

 

But what Korra doesn’t realize is how lucky their daughter is. Because Asami isn’t just sitting there. She’s singing. She’s singing and sitting there.

 

Korra’s ears fill:

 

“Oh little lotus flower, blooming from the fall

You come, and stay, and give it your all.”

 

Korra closes her eyes, and listens to the sound of her wife singing. It is an uncommon one; Korra can catch Asami humming in the workshop, but never singing. Never.

 

She’s caught her a couple of times while cooking.

 

She continues:

 

“Oh little lotus flower, shining bright as the moon

Your stars are like sky, and your breeze a tune

Your petals alight; a brilliant blue

Oh little lotus flower, why don’t you share some with me too.”

 

Asami brushes through Lian’s hair. Lian stirs, and hums. Korra’s heart fills.

 

“Oh little lotus flower, soon, in the coming of spring

You’ll bloom a full bloom; oh, what joy you’ll bring!

Oh little lotus flower- oh, how gently you sway

I love how the light just takes you away”

 

Asami is sitting there in the moonlight, and her hair falls. Asami looks beautiful. 

 

“Oh little lotus flower- oh, how the seasons go

In time you will grow, and you’ll have to leave me be

Oh little lotus flower, the days will be long

But little lotus flower- I’ll remember your song.”

 

Asami ends, and leans down, pressing one, beautiful, treasured kiss to their daughter’s forehead, and Korra croaks. It’s automatic.

 

Asami looks up. Smiles. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Korra’s voice sounds like it hasn’t been used in ages.

 

Asami chuckles. “Like the song?”

 

Korra nods. “Love it.”

 

Asami smiles bigger, and leads her wife out. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

\---

 

For the next few weeks, Asami sings a song to their daughter. Their daughter falls asleep.

 

Korra falls in love.

 

For the next few years, Asami sings a song to their daughter. Their daughter falls asleep.  

 

Korra falls in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lian's name, in Chinese, means 'lotus flower.' :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3%22): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
